Wiki Rules/Help
Thank you for reading this post. Keep in mind before posting a topic for your own Character, Cult, Group, Faction etc, Please read the rules below! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 1) Keep Everything like a Encyclopedia! When you are writing, think about how Wikipedia Posts looks, everything is like a pyramid, meaning that first you have your information, then you add your details about that information and so on. 2) Grammar! Nobody likes being a Grammar-Nazi, but when it comes to Wiki Posts we all have to be! Please spell check, and make sure that your post makes sense! 3) Keep Your Posts Clean (Not Messy)! When writing a post, keep everything in order! Use different formats that can be found at the top, such as Headings and Others, we want this Wiki to look professional and easy to use! 4) Use Info-Boxes! You know when you look up something on Wikipedia, and there is a box on the right hand side of your screen with usually a Picture, and other information. Use these PLEASE! They can be found under the Templates Box when on the editing screen. The Templates Box is located to the Right of the editing screen, it is located under the Tab "Categories" 5) Read This Before Posting, PLEASE!: This WikiHow page will teach you how to properly post on a Wiki page, although the tutorial is aimed at Wikipedia, it can be used on this Wiki! Thanks for taking the time to read these Rules, this will help us greatfully on populating our Wiki! Always check with In-Game Admins for more help! Picture Help For those of you that wish to add pictures to your Wiki Topics, this tutorial below will give you the steps to do so. 1) Find a Picture, and save it to your computer. 2) Upload the photo to this Wiki. Simply click on any Topic, and a box will appear on the right hand side of your screen showing photos. Simply click the blue button named "Add A Photo" 3) Uploading. After pressing the button, a window will appear. Press the button "Choose File" then select the photo you wish to upload. Pro Tip: Memorize the name of the photo, including its format. For example: Ironsword.png. Always remember the full name. 4) Sucess! After selecting the photo you want, simply press "Upload Photo" and your picture will upload to the site. 5) How to Insert your Photo. When on your Topic Page, you may want to insert your photo! There are many ways to do this. You can select from the Insert bar above (Where you find your text settings, font, size, etc) and click on the little picture frame. You can either find your photo by searching through recent photos or searching. To Place a photo in a info box, type in the Image bar File:(PictureName). For example File:Ironsword.png Infobox Help For well written articles, use Info Boxes! You can find and place info boxes when you are on the edit screen of your article. They are located on the right hand side of the screen, underneath the Templates section. (Note: For inserting images into your Infobox, you would enter image: imagename.png (or whatever file type your picture saved in, some variations are .jpeg .png .gif. Keep note of the file name as you have to insert it!)